


Present Trap

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [13]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Booby Traps, Christmas Presents, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Every year, Daiki makes it his mission to find the presents that Inoo has bought them. This year, Inoo is determined to keep them all a secret.





	Present Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "present".

A loud, surprised shout woke Inoo up, grimacing and cracking an eye open. It was Daiki, standing in front of Inoo's dresser, his boyfriend covered from head to toe in flour and coughing.

"Good morning." Inoo told him, unable not to smile at Daiki's indignant face when he turned to him.

"I opened your dresser and it... Exploded on me!" He exclaimed.

"I know." Inoo answered. "You look for the presents I buy you every year, and I'm not letting you get into them this time."

"But..." Daiki frowned, pulling on the drawer, springing trap two of thirteen, Inoo watching as the dresser door level with Daiki's face opened and smacked him in the forehead. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt, but Inoo still felt a little bad for laughing. It was funny though.

"How many of these are there?" Daiki asked in shock, trying to jimmy the drawer open from the bottom, a water bottle spraying him in the face every time he pulled. He stumbled back, spluttering, and Inoo rolled in the blankets, unable not to giggle.

"I might of gotten a little carried away. There are a lot." Inoo said, sitting up against his pillows and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Actually... You might want to stop messing with that."

"But I need to know what you got me, so I get you an equally as good present!" Daiki insisted with a frown. He looked like a mess, both covered in flour and sopping wet, a red spot growing on his forehead. "I want to make sure I don't mess Christmas up."

"You won't." Inoo told him earnestly. "You're thoughtful enough; I have full faith in you. Hey!" Daiki had started messing with his drawer again, being stopped by Inoo's exclamation. "Seriously, you shouldn't do that. I want you to have all of your toes on Christmas Day."

Daiki froze, turning to him in shock, his eyes going wider when he realized that Inoo wasn't joking.

"I'll have to get the information another way!" He said dramatically, striking a pose that made Inoo laugh. "I will solve this case... In the name of my grandfather!"

"Hey, you were never Kindaichi!" Inoo told him. "You can't investigate."

"Tell me what you know!" Daiki said, jumping onto the bed. Inoo leapt away from him, not wanting to get wet or floury. Daiki's reaching fingers found his sides, tickling him, Inoo screeching curses and squirming away in laughter. Daiki was laughing too, trying to get answers from him, but Inoo kept his mouth firmly closed. He was determined to make his gifts a surprise this year.

Eventually, after Inoo's stomach was aching from laughter, Daiki let up. He was straddling Inoo's hips on the bed so he couldn't get away, his eyes bright in amusement.

"I'm impressed." He answered, Inoo smirking at him.

"I'll never tell you what the gifts are."

"Never?" Daiki raised an eyebrow, a playing grin on his face. He gripped Inoo's small wrists in one hand, holding his arms above his head.

"Never."

Daiki leaned in close, his voice breathy in Inoo's ear, his grip tightening on Inoo's wrists.

"I think I'll be the judge of that."


End file.
